American Horror Story: The Axeman Cometh
"The Axeman Cometh" is the sixth episode of season three of the horror-themed television series American Horror Story and the thirty-first episode of the series overall. It is chapter six in the "Coven" storyline. The episode was directed by Michael Uppendahl and written by Douglas Petrie. It first aired on the FX Network on Wednesday, November 13th, 2013 at 10:00 pm. Cast Principal Cast Guest Stars Co-Stars Notes & Trivia * "The Axeman Cometh" and "AHS: The Axeman Cometh" redirects to this page. * American Horror Story was created by Ryan Murphy and Brad Falchuk. * This episode is included on disc two of the American Horror Story: Coven DVD collection and disc three of the American Horror Story: Coven Blu-ray collection. Both versions were produced by 20th Century Fox and released on October 7th, 2014. * This episode is production code number 3ATS06. * This episode aired in the United Kingdom on the FOX Network on December 3rd, 2013. * This episode aired in Australia on the Eleven Network on November 18th, 2013. * Producer James E. Williams is credited as James Williams in this episode. * Actress Frances Conroy is credited in this episode, but does not make an actual appearance. * Actress Kathy Bates is credited in this episode, but does not make an actual appearance. * Actor Kyle Russell Clements is credited as Kyle Clements in this episode. * Actress Mariana Paola Vicente is credited as Mariana Vicente in this episode. * Actress Rachel Acuna, who plays a nurse, is uncredited for her participation in this episode. * Actress Kyla Duhe, who plays a prostitute, is uncredited for her participation in this episode. * Actress Lisa Raziano, who plays a 1919 pedestrian, is uncredited for her participation in this episode. * Actor Jesse Yarborough, who plays a 1919 pedestrian, is uncredited for his participation in this episode. * This is the fifth episode of American Horror Story directed by Michael Uppendahl. It is his second episode from "Coven". * This is the first episode of American Horror Story written by Douglas Petrie. He also writes the season finale, "The Seven Wonders". * This is the first appearance of the Axeman, who appears in both a flashback to 1919, as well as the current timeline. He makes seven appearances in total this season. * Mariana Paola Vicente also played a waitress on the "Massacres and Matinees" episode of American Horror Story: Freak Show. * First and only appearance of Millie. * One of the songs played in this episode is "Leather and Lace" by Stevie Nicks. Stevie Nicks actually appears as a character on the series in later episodes. * This is the first professional acting work for Heaven Needham. Allusions * Bloopers * Quotes * Cordelia Goode: I had to go blind to see things about you that I couldn't see before. A bad cosmic joke. It's a different kind of clarity, an absolute clarity I never had. The images almost vibrate with light. .... * Zoe Benson: Okay, you twisted, tea-serving necrophiliac. It's time to fess up.. .... * Marie Laveau: When I plant a fat-assed cracker bitch, I expect her to stay planted, not come back up like goddamned ragweed! .... * The Axeman: Get those witches in here and release me first! * Cordelia Goode: Go to Hell! * The Axeman: Ladies first. .... * The Axeman: Esteemed Mortal: They have never caught me, and they never will. They have never seen me, for I am invisible, even as the ether which surrounds your earth. I am not a human being, but a spirit and fell demon from hottest Hell. I am what you Orleanians call the Axeman. When I see fit, I shall come again and claim other victims. I alone know who they shall be. I shall leaven o clue except my bloody axe. Undoubtedly, you Orleanians think of me as a most horrible murderer, which I am. But I could be much worse if I want to. At will, I could slay thousands of your best citizens, for I am in close relationship with the Angel of Death. Now, to be exact, at 12:15 o'clock earthly time, I'm going to pass over New Orleans. In my infinite mercy, I am going to make a little preposition to the people. I am very fond of jazz music, and I swear by all the devils in the nether regions that every person shall be spared in whose house a jazz band is in full swing by the time I just mentioned. .... * The Axeman: The joke was they always watched the bass player. But they should have watched my fingers... on the keys... my body in perfect synchronization… an extension of my instrument... no effort at all, just one with hit. The way my lips and my tongue wrapped around my instrument was... impeccable. My embouchure... that's how I calibrate, hit those clear, high, notes. .... * Delphine LaLaurie: It's this century. It still does perplex me so. * Queenie: You think I'm any less perplexed? I dragged my ass all the way here from Detroit to be with my, quote, "sister witches." And instead I'm sitting in a fast-food parking lot at 3 in the morning with an immortal racist. How'd that happen? .... * The Axeman: Is the bourbon smooth enough? Women don't usually like a harsh whiskey. * 'Fiona Goode: Well, never assume anything about me. My taste in whiskey... or men. .... * Madison Montgomery: I am a Millennial. Generation Y. born between the birth of AIDS and 9/11, give or take. They call us "the Global Generation." We are known for our entitlement and narcissism. Some say it's because we're the first generation where every kid gets a trophy just for showing up. Others think it's because social media allows us to post every time we fart or have a sandwich for all the world to see. .... * 'Fiona Goode: I get it. You're not just any old broke-down sax man, you're a college-educated one. * The Axeman: I've led a... solitary life. .... * Madison Montgomery: I know I did anything I could to not feel. Sex, drugs, booze. Just take away the pain. Take away my mother and my asshole father. and the press, and all the boys I loved who wouldn't love me back. Hell, I was gang raped, and two days later I was back in class like nothing happened. I mean, that must have hurt like hell, right? See also External Links * * * * * * References ---- Category:2013/Episodes